Only if for a Night
by Curlyyo
Summary: The big day has finally arrived- Sam Evans is committing his life to his great love. Follow them as they reflect on the great moments that helped them fall in love. Sweet, romantic, and a little dorky. AU. A little OOC but not much .
1. Only if for a Night

Only if For a Night

"_I love you." _

"_Excuse me?" _

"_I love you?" _

"_Are you confused about it?" _

"_No! I just…I love you and I think you're incredible and I had this big romantic night planned out where I sang you an Aretha song and gave you a fortune cookie that said it but I love you and I just couldn't hold it in anymore. You just look amazing and the words like have to come out. So there. I love you." _

_She looked at him, her expression softening as she took in the flowers and candles surrounding the stage in the bar. Sam had gone through so much trouble to tell her something she had already known. _

"_So…just to repeat myself. I love you. God, now I can't stop saying it." _

"_I know." She grinned, hoping he would understand the reference, and took two steps closer to him. _

"_You know?" Confusion danced across his face for a moment before realization took over. _

"_Yes, I know." _

"_You know." _

"_Yep." She took another step closer to him and put her arms around him. _

"_Making a god damned Star Wars reference. You really are the perfect girl for me." _

"_I know that too." She rolled up on her toes slightly and kissed him, loving the way his lips felt against her own. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too, Sam." _

**-M&S-**

_She's gorgeous. Beautiful. And I can't believe she's mine. Please don't let me mess this up. I know you saved my ass in Iraq God, and Puck's, and I promised I'd never ask you for something again but please. Don't let me lose her. _

"Sam? Sam? You have to say 'I Do', honey."

"Yeah, c'mon _White Chocolate_. Say the magic words so that I get down at the Reception." Puck grinned cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows at the very amused bride.

Sam looked up, dazed, and heard a low chuckle from the audience. He cleared his throat nervously and looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. He could never be good enough. He would _never_ be worthy. He was a kid from the wrong side of the tracks. The kid from nowhere special where he wasn't expected to _be_ anything special. But here he was, standing in front of this incredibly beautiful woman, who was currently waiting to hear him say 'I Do'. She expected him to be everything. And for her, he would try.

"Oeru txoa livu…I mean, I do. I definitely do."

"Na'vi, dude? Really?" Finn nudged Puck roughly and coughed.

"_Shut up, asshole_."

The preacher's eyebrows rose and he turned his attention back to the couple in front of him.

Sam flushed and a warm hand reached up to touch his face, "I do too, baby."

Blue eyes met warm chocolate ones and suddenly Sam felt amazingly calm. This moment was _theirs_. All the months of being poked and prodded at tux fittings, being dragged through Macys to look at china patterns, and intimidating talks with her father had paid off. They had led to this moment.

A moment when the love of his life looked at him and said 'I do'. She wanted to be his.

The urge to kiss her hit him in an overwhelming wave. They were married. Nothing could ever rip them apart and anything that tried would be met with their strong bond. Their love was special. It was forever. He looked at her and his mouth went dry. She was finally _his_.

"Kiss me, fool."

Sam grinned happily and nodded. His wish was her command. He leaned in close to her face and his smile widened as he heard her whisper, "Nga yawne lu oer."

"You learned Na'vi?"

"I figured it was a special occasion."

He eagerly pressed his lips to hers, all of the cheering and clapping fading away as they melted into each other. When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together and smiled.

"I love you, too, Mercedes Jones."

"Evans."

"What?"

"Mercedes _Evans_ now."

"That is by far the sexiest thing I have ever heard." Sam pulled his beautiful wife closer to him and crashed his lips to hers. She was wearing the chocolate lipgloss he loved so much and he moaned quietly. He _needed_ her.

"Dude, that's like a totally inappropriate kiss. You told me to tell you when it was getting X-rated."

Sam swatted at Finn and kissed his wife again. Mercedes melted into him and sighed happily.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I may now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Sam Evans."

Sam raised their hands high and fist pumped, ignoring the laughter from his mother and father. Finn and Puck roughly patted him on the shoulders as they cheered. He turned and faced his bride again, getting lost in her jubilant smile. She winked at him and squeezed his hand. In that moment Sam knew that the Church could have burned down around them and it wouldn't have mattered. Nothing could ruin their day.

**-M&S-**

"_SAM!" The loud music pulsed around them. The woman in front of him danced gracefully, smiling happily, and singing to herself softly. Her deep purple dress hugged each of her curves deliciously and Sam couldn't help but appreciate it with several once-overs. Fuck, I'm turning into Puck. _

"_WHAT?" She shouted over the music, revealing a sexy voice to match her body. Great, now I have to think about Finn's Mailman. _

"_My name, is Sam!" The music quieted suddenly and soft, straining music lilted through the air. He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, and blushed. _

"_My name is Sam." _

"_I heard you the first time, silly. I just wanted to know how far you'd go to let me know your name. Persistence in a cute guy is a good thing." _

"_Well then beautiful girl, may I have this dance?" He extended his hand out formally and took a step back. Despite her flirtatious smile, he sensed her hesitation. _

"_Isn't there another pretty girl here you want to dance with?" _

_Sam looked at her and answered as sincerely as he could, "No. It's you or I'm going home. So, at the risk of appearing lame, I'll ask again. May I have this dance?" _

_She eyed him for a moment before nodding shyly, "Yes, you may." _

_As he pulled her into his arms, a wave of warmth flooded him. Something about this girl was different._

"_Mercedes." Her voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper. _

"_My name is Mercedes." She smiled and leaned her head into his chest gently. _

"_Mercedes…lor." He murmured the words to himself quietly. _

**-M&S-**

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, and ever, we never will part  
>Oh, how I love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me._

They swayed gently together, holding each other tightly, and grinning wildly. Flashbulbs went off wildly around them, capturing their elation in pictures that they both knew they would pour over later.

"We're married."

"I know, Mercy."

"I'm so glad my Mom didn't frighten you away."

"Nothing can scare me away from you. Not even that bulldozer of an ex-boyfriend you had."

She grinned, remembering how brave Sam had been standing up to Shane.

"Do you remember what you told me? That night, after I was cleaning your black eye and scrapes up?"

"I told you soul mates always win."

"And you were so right. Baby, I love you."

Sam pressed his lips to Mercede's

"Sam, what if I'm a terrible wife? You know I can let my diva get out of control sometimes…" She looked over his shoulder slightly; studying her ring, fake grin plastered on her face. He hated that her insecurities were swallowing her on their special day.

"You're kidding right?"

Her grin faltered, "I'm just scared, that's all. What if you get tired of me?"

He slid a finger under her chin and tilted her head up, "I could never get tired of you. Ever. I could never, ever get enough of you. Forever won't be long enough with you. And that's how long we'll be married for. Forever. And you're not too much diva for me. You're the perfect amount."

She rewarded him with a smile so blinding that he kissed her soundly.

"You're beautiful, you know?"

"Only because _you_ think I am."

"No, every one in the room in totally jealous of me and my hot _wife_." Sam said the word suggestively, waggling his eyebrows and brushing his nose against hers.

"You're too much."

He was just about to kiss her again when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Sam turned around to see Puck, grinning at him like an idiot.

"Can I cut in?"

"No, go away." Sam pulled Mercedes closer to him and tried to ignore her giggles.

"Aw, c'mon man. Let the woman see what she turned down one last time."

The temptation to kick Puck's ass was almost too much to handle. He settled for shooting him the bird instead.

"Fuck you, man. My day, my wife, kiss my ass."

Puck laughed, "I touch your wife's ass one time and you won't let me get near her."

Sam growled. He hated the possessive feelings that were welling up inside of him but he couldn't help it. They had had one too many things threaten their love already. The last thing he needed was another asshole touching his girl.

"Let him just this one time, Sammy. He remembers what happened the last time he got fresh."

Puck winced in remembrance and nodded, "You have my solemn vow that I will never inappropriately touch your wife again. Or she has permission to remove my balls from my body."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No."

"Dude, that promise is better than gold. I _really_ like my balls."

Mercedes laughed and kissed Sam one more time.

"Go dance with your mother. Or better yet, _my _mother."

Sam laughed nervously and nodded, reluctantly pulling away from her warm arms. He would rather go back to Iraq than endure another lecture about treating women right from Mrs. Jones. He was definitely God fearing, but he feared Mrs. Jones more.

**-M&S-**

"_I'm going to tell you one last time. Get your hands off of my girl._"

_Anger knotted itself deep in Sam's belly. He felt his muscles tense, one-by-one, and he clenched his jaw. Shane had his arm around Mercedes tightly, too tightly, and she was trying to squirm away from him desperately. She shot Sam a panicked, apologetic face and winced when Shane grabbed her face and turned it to him. _

"_Mercedes, have you been hanging around this white asshole? Who the fuck does he think he is?" _

"_Shane, we're broken up. We've been broken up for a year now. And you're drunk. I told you the last time that if you kept coming around I would get a restraining order. Now listen to Sam and get your hands off of me." Mercedes tried to push Shane's arm off of her but stiffened as his grip noticeably tightened._

"_So you lowered yourself. You couldn't handle a real man so you went and got yourself some white pussy that wouldn't know what to do with your fat ass if he had a road map and a magnifying glass. You're his jungle fever slut." _

_Mercedes gasped and tears welled up in her eyes. She glanced at Sam whose face was turning a deep shade of infuriated crimson. _

"_Shane, you're drunk. Let go of me, NOW. Please. You're hurting me and you're causing a scene." _

_Sam's fists balled up as he moved forward. _

"_Listen man, I've given you a chance. Get your hands off of my girlfriend before I'm forced to do it for you. If you think I'm afraid of you then I should let you know, I didn't shit my pants in Iraq and I'm not shitting them now. I was in the fucking Army and if you don't stop touching my woman, I'm going to show you some of the manners I learned in boot camp." _

_The club grew deathly quiet as Mercedes noticed Finn and Puck step out from behind the bar, each ready to jump in to have Sam's back. _

"_Fuck you, man. I'm in the fucking NFL. If you think I can't handle one tiny white cocksucker then you've got another thing coming." He shoved Mercedes away from him, hard, and she landed on the floor. Pain exploded in her wrist and she cried out. _

_As soon as she hit the floor, Sam was by her side. _

"_Mercy, are you ok?" _

"_My wrist. It hurts really bad." Sam inspected it and winced. It was swelling to three times its normal size and was obviously tilted in the wrong direction. _

"_I'm going to kill him." _

"_No, Sam, No. He's not-" But it was too late. Sam lunged at Shane's bulky body with a yell. They fell to the ground and punches and grunts began flying. Sam straddled Shane's bulky frame and punched him repeatedly, his knuckles bloodied and blood pouring from his nose. Finn and Puck struggled to get in the shuffle, trying vainly to pull the pair apart. _

"_You're dead. Do you hear me? Dead?" Shane screamed as he spit blood onto the floor and cradled his nose gingerly. _

_Sam broke free from Finn's grasp and kicked Shane in the stomach. He knew he needed to get control of himself but he was just so angry. He was tired of people hurting the ones he loved. He almost lost Puck. He had lost his home when he was younger. And he would be damned if someone hurt the love of his life. He watched as Shane dropped to his knees and then crouched to Shane's level_

"_Apologize to her. Now." _

"_Fuck you and your bitch. I'm not apologizing to anyone. I'm going to fucking sue you."_

_Sam felt a light hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Mercedes looking at him with love. _

"_Baby, I'm ok. He's not worth this. He's not worth you guys losing the bar. Take me home. Please." She cradled her wrist close to her body and he felt every ounce of aggression leave his body. She was hurt. She needed a doctor. _

"_Ok. You're right. Ok." He got up and kissed her before offering his hand to Shane. _

"_Look, just leave. Get out of here and we won't press charges." Sam looked at Shane in the eyes, feeling his control ripple slightly. Shane looked at him and smacked his hand away. _

"_I'll leave but this ain't over. It's getting personal now." _

_Sam nodded and retracted his hand, "Fine. Get out of my bar. We called the cops. And I need to take my girl to the hospital. Some asshole broke her fucking wrist." _

_Sam turned around and put his arm around Mercedes, ignoring the pain in his ribs. Nothing mattered except for getting this beautiful woman taken care of. _

"_Baby, are you ok?" Mercedes voice was dripping with concern and a small hint of sass. He smiled slightly. _

"_You know that I love you, right?" _

"_If I ever doubted it, I don't anymore." _

"_Then marry me." _

_Mercedes turned sharply, and looked at the blonde man standing before her- bloodied, bruised, and scraped. He was looking at her with such passion and sincerity that her eyes watered. _

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yes. Marry me." _

**-M&S-**

"You love my daughter. I can tell by the way you're looking at her." Mrs. Jones stood next to Sam quietly, studying him before turning her eyes back to her daughter who was singing on stage.

"It makes giving her away not hurt as much." Sam turned in his seat and saw his mother-in-law wiping a tear away hastily.

"I love your daughter more than life itself."

"I know. I know. I'm so glad she didn't listen to me. I was too stupid to see how dangerous Shane's temper was."

Sam tensed and nodded.

"I would never let anyone hurt her."

"I know. When you showed up at the house announcing you were engaged…you looked a mess. I was furious that Mercedes would bring you home, looking like you had been in a bar brawl. But then she explained what happened. I'm so sorry I judged you harshly, Sam. You're a good man with a kind heart who loves my daughter. You make her light up and shine. It's been such a long time since we've had that version of her. I owe you the world."

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unsure of whether to take her hand or pat her back awkwardly. With Mercedes, he always knew instinctively how to calm her. It came second nature. Now he was out of his element.

"Here, I wanted to give you this." Mrs. Jones suddenly said, digging through her purse. She held out a velvet box with a shaky hand. She opened the box reverently and presented it to Sam.

Inside was a beautiful ruby bracelet held together by delicate looking rosé gold. It was dainty and beautiful and Sam knew instantly Mercedes would love it.

"It was her grandmother's. And her mother's before her. I want you to give it to her when you think the time is right. It's tradition in our family that once the mother is sure about a husband, she pass on the bracelet."

Sam nodded and hesitated slightly before accepting the box and pulling Mrs. Jones into a hug.

"I'm not perfect. I'm going to mess up. But I can promise you that your daughter will always come first. She will never go wanting. She's my life. The only music that makes sense to me." He struggled to come up with the right words and exhaled noisily.

"And that's why you have the bracelet. Never stop trying to tell people how much my daughter means to you. Especially my daughter. Now go sing with her. Put that big mouth to use." She laughed and swatted him away.

"Lord, my grandchildren are going to have a big ass mouth and freckles. Imagine." Sam grinned and nodded.

"But man will they be able to sing."

They dissolved into laughter as Sam raced to the stage and stole the mike from Finn. He pulled his wife to him and belted out the last chorus to "Summer Lovin'".

As the last notes died, Sam looked into the eyes of his bride and announced to the room, "Today, I married my soul mate. And I'm glad that you showed up and everything but if you'll excuse us, we're late for our honeymoon." He dropped the mike, scooped up his wife and kissed her soundly before waving at the crowd. Whistles and clapping erupted as they scooted out of the reception hall together. Mercedes giggled and snuggled her head into the curve of his neck.

"You're a dork, you know that?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course. Now Mr. Evans, I do remember you saying something about a honeymoon. Does than involve real honey?"

Sam felt his pants tighten slightly as he groaned.

"It can involve anything you want. So long as I get to see you naked."

"You and me in Hawaii for a week? I think that can be arranged."

He promptly set her down and devoured her mouth, enjoying the feel of her hands in his hair and her moans of arousal. He slid his hands from the curve of her shoulder down her back slowly, enjoying the feel of her satiny wedding dress under his fingers. His blood was pumping furiously through his body and every cell felt alive and on fire. He had to have her. Now. He pulled her closer and moaned when she ground against him. He would not make very much longer without release. He pushed her against the limo and kissed her, sliding his tongue along her full lips for entrance. His hands roamed her body hungrily, desperate to touch any piece of her warm skin. Harsh pants filled the air as they lost themselves in the kiss. She gripped him closer and he eagerly complied, feeling himself getting harder by the second. He needed her now. A snap in the bushes diverted his attention. As badly as he wanted to see his wife naked, he would prefer if no one else did. Which either meant the world's fastest quickie or getting them inside the limo as soon as humanly possible.

"Mrs. Evans, your mission if you choose to accept, is to get into that limo so I can ravish you thoroughly in the back seat."

"I accept." Her voice was breathy and excited as she looked into his eyes with a smile.

A loud squeal of amusement pierced the night sky as Sam chased Mercedes into the limo eagerly. Her giggles and sighs then quickly dissolved into the warm, autumn air as they drove away towards their future.

**-M&S-**

"_I can't." _

"_You promised." _

"_You didn't tell me you were a card shark!" _

"_I live in Vegas, baby. Of course I'm a card shark." _

_Sam sighed grouchily as he slid his boxers off. Strip Poker with his new girlfriend had seemed like the perfect way to lead them in the right direction. Two months of nearly unbearable foreplay had led to a case of blue balls so severe that he worried it would never fully go away. He had planned on letting her win a few hands and then slowly forcing her to discard every piece of clothing she was wearing until she was deliciously naked in front of him. _

_That plan, however, had flown out of the window quickly when he realized that she was a pro at poker. He hoped black socks were seductive because they were all he had left. _

_Mercedes eyed his body appreciatively and giggled, "I like this game." _

"_I'm humiliated." _

"_I know. Here you are, devising a plan to get my naked and it turns out I'm better at it than you." _

_Nervousness flooded him. He knew his body was fine- he worked out daily with Puck and Finn to ensure that. But Mercedes was special- what if she didn't like it? What if her ex had been more well endowed? His confidence wavered and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This was a bad idea. And also yet another reason to never listen to Puck. _

"_Hey, what's that look?" Mercedes' voice was soft as she reached across the table. _

"_Nothing. Nothing. Let's keep playing!" He tried to sound enthusiastic but even he could tell his voice sounded off. _

"_Sam, what is it? One minute you're happy and now you have the same look on your face as when I told you Madea was really a man. Was it something I said?" _

"_Mercy, I'm fine. Really. Let's just keep playing. I'll even let you sing during Rockband!" _

"_Don't try tempting me with an opportunity for my diva to shine, Sam Evans. Tell me the damn truth." Mercedes crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes dangerously. Even after such a short time of dating Sam instantly knew what that look meant. Mercedes was about to leave the building so Ms. Jones could enter. He cringed a little, remembering the last time she went diva on him and decided to tell her the truth._

"_I'm nervous, ok? It's been…awhile for me and I'm worried you're not going to like what you see. Shane was a big guy…and you know." _

_Mercedes deep brown eyes twinkled with mirth before a chuckle escaped her lips. Then, suddenly, she threw her head back and started laughing uncontrollably. _

"_You're worried about what I think of your body?" _

"_You don't have to laugh about it," Sam reached to the floor for his boxers, cheeks red. The next time he saw Puck, he was going to kick him in the face. Deep cocoa hands wrapped themselves around Sam's arm and he looked up to see Mercedes looking at him with a soft expression. _

"_You know, every time I think you couldn't get more perfect…you do. How? It's like we're the same people sometimes," she knelt down to his level and looked him in the eyes, "Puck gave me a heads up about Poker. I've been reading a poker book since- I got good at counting cards because I was afraid of what you would think. I'm not exactly a size two." _

_Understanding filled Sam's chest and he hugged her, grinning as he felt her body shudder lightly. He wanted her and she wanted him. Who cared about the in-between? _

"_I love your body…but I would love to see more of it…" Sam pushed a rogue curl out of Mercedes' face and smiled gently._

"_Sam, it would break my heart if you looked at me…really looked at me and didn't like what you saw. It happened to Shane before…I just, I couldn't handle it if it happened to you too." _

_Anger flamed through Sam low and hot. He had never met Shane but he hated him with every fiber of his being. Mercedes was beautiful. She was kind, funny, wildly sexy, and had a voice that left him speechless every time he heard it. He couldn't imagine anyone not being attracted to her. He knew what he had to, despite the fact that he was sure she would die laughing. He grabbed his boxers from the floor, stood, and motioned for Mercedes to take his seat. _

"_I'm going to show you something but you can't laugh. Ok?" _

_She nodded and he went to his room and dug through his drawer. When he found what he was looking for, he tugged it on, and turned his stereo up. He took a few deep breaths and stepped out his room. Mercedes eyes went wide when she saw him and her hand flew to her lips. _

"_Sam, what are you doing?" _

"_When I was in High School, my family lost everything. My dad lost his job and we were living in a hotel. It was horrible. I tried working several different jobs but there wasn't enough money coming in…so I started stripping. I was 18 and I told my parents I was working at Dairy Queen. I don't know if they believed me but they didn't mind when my brother and sister got new shoes and winter coats." _

_Mercedes eyes filled with tears and started to get up from her chair. He motioned for her to stay still and gritted out, "So I wanted to show you my routine. Maybe it will make both of us feel better." _

_As he began dancing, he watched Mercedes' face flush and her expression morph into amused arousal. After several twirls and grinds, he wondered if he was making a fool of himself for no reason. However, with each hip thrust she smiled more and more until she leapt from her chair and covered his mouth with a kiss. _

"_Point taken. Take me to bed." _

_Sam grinned and nodded, "Let's go." _

_His hand in hers, he led her to his bedroom, and kissed her soundly. Piece by piece her clothing fell to the floor until she was standing before him, bared. She was gorgeous. He worshipped her body with kisses and caresses until they fell into bed, a tangle of limbs and passion. When they finally joined, it was perfection. She moaned and whimpered with a needy fervor with each thrust. When she reached her peak, he kissed her hungrily, whispering words of desperate passion and love. He followed her soon after and groaned when he collapsed to her side. _

"_You've ruined me for other women. That was…perfection." _

_Mercedes grinned and pulled the sheet closer before turning to face him, "So, what was your call name?" _

_Sam flushed, "I'll tell you later." _

"_C'mon, tell me." She kissed his neck, laughing as he moaned quietly. She was cheating and she knew it. _

"_White Chocolate." _

_Her musical laughter filled the room and soon his joined it. He pulled her into his arms and stared at the ceiling with a smile. _

_He knew, without a doubt, that he was going to marry her someday._


	2. A Kiss to Build a Dream On

_A Kiss to Build a Dream On_

**Sam **

I paced back and forth in the office of the bar, desperately trying to shake the feeling that something was happening that Mercedes was keeping from me.

"Dude, your trouty ass mouth is about to wear a damn hole in the floor. Plus, you're making me dizzy."

"Something's wrong. I can just tell. Mercy's keeping something from me. She's been all weird and withdrawn. Plus when I turned on that Supremes CD she loves, she didn't sing along. It's like that moment in Star Wars when you think Anakin is going to save the younglings and kills them instead."

Puck stared at me from behind the desk and rolled his eyes, "Dude, you're such a dork. Seriously. How did a hot piece of ass like Mercedes decide to marry you?"

I flicked Puck off and continued his pacing. Something was off and I couldn't figure out what it was.

"I'm going to surprise her at work. I'll bring her some tots from Rita's and surprise her."

"Dude, you think your black princess is cheating, don't you? Man, that's messed up. Do you want me to come with you so we can go all Destiny's Child on her ass?"

My stomach flipped uncomfortably. Did I really think she was cheating? My mind raced wildly as I tried to rustle up some sort of defense against the thought. Mercedes had been avoiding me for weeks. She was working late and having hushed phone conversations that would abruptly end when he walked into the room. Even her wardrobe had changed. Gone were the sexy lace panties that had been commonplace since our honeymoon and in their place were beige…what did Puck call them? Cocksofteners.

I couldn't figure it out. To top it off, we also hadn't made love in like two weeks. That hadn't happened since I caught adult chicken pox a year ago. We were entering a dry spell of epic proportions. I had tried everything. Even…the sexy cop costume I had used during my stripper days. None of it worked. And my blue balls were getting worse by the minute.

"She wouldn't do that." I tried to make the words sound confident and strong but I knew I had failed when Puck raised an eyebrow.

"All I know is that I'm not the dirty mistress. But, lucky for you, I look badass with a mustache. Let's 'stache up and go all Magnum P.I. on her ass. I have your back, bro."

The offer was tempting. Plus I would need back up if Mercedes were sneaking around. It was my God given right to kick that other guy's ass.

Finn interrupted my homicidal thoughts by bursting into the office holding two boxes of imported Schnapps. As he set them on the desk, he sent Puck a withering glare, "Help at the bar would be nice. I'm getting slammed out there."

"Fix your panties, Finnessa. I'm moving. I'm helping Sammy boy here with some married life melodrama. Plus, this would be the first time you've gotten slammed in like a year." Puck swung himself out of his chair and sauntered out of the room, whistling the opening them of Miami Vice.

"Melo-what?"

"Mercedes has been acting weird…"

"Oh? Why would you say that?" Finn's eyes widened and he flushed, a telltale sign he knew more than he was letting on. Immediately I grew suspicious. Mercy and Finn had developed some weird relationship since we had gotten married. If anyone knew what was going on, it would be Tina or Finn.

"What do you know?"

"Know? Why would you think I know anything?"

"You have that constipated baby look. Now spill. Seriously, man. I'm going crazy here. Is she cheating? Does she have some weird disease where she's going to start aging in reverse? Oh God, that would suck."

"Dude, are you kidding? Do you really think she would cheat? She would have your balls for even thinking that. And what do you mean I look like a constipated baby?"

I cringed. She really would. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling.

"Well then what is it?"

"She's just pregnant." As soon as the words left his mouth, Finn's entire body turned bright red.

"Shit. You did not hear that from me. Like at all. She's going to kill me. I'm going to have to sell my portion of the bar. Move into like witness protection or something."

"Pregnant?" My heart started hammering in my chest. Pregnant. We were having a baby. _Holy shit._

"Why hasn't she told me?"

"She was planning a surprise for you. She kept talking about _I Love Lucy_."

Immediately, I smiled. When Mercy and I had gotten food poisoning from a new Chinese place, we had immersed ourselves in _I Love Lucy_ re-runs and Pepto-Bismol through a straw. Nothing bonded husband and wife together quite like bad egg rolls and explosive diarrhea. Mercy's favorite episode had been Desi singing "We're having a Baby" to Lucy at the club.

"She's going to rip my nuts off." Finn's face paled as he slumped into a chair.

"She's going to rip _my_ nuts off. I can't even believe I thought she was cheating."

I felt dazed. Pregnant. We were going to have a baby. According to Tina and Mike, the cutest babies were Asian babies and mixed babies. Plus they were always the babies featured on Gap commercials.

"Holy shit. I'm going to be a Dad."

Finn smiled and patted me on the back, "Yeah dude. You are. Congratulations."

- M & S -

**Mercedes**

I threw my purse on the kitchen table and walked into our bedroom.

Tonight was going to be the night. I would finally tell Sam that we were pregnant. I ran my hand over my stomach lightly. I still couldn't believe it.

"_Mercy…this says you're pregnant." _

"_Tina, I'm telling you that can't be right. I know Sam and I have a lot of sex but we're safe. Like double safe." _

"_Then I'm guessing this baby is super meant to be." Tina smiled wildly and laid the seven positive tests on my bathroom counter. _

"_I'm going to be sick." I rushed into the water closet and fell to my knees. Pregnant. I couldn't believe it. We weren't ready for this. We had only been married three years. I still wore sexy panties every day. _

_I picked myself up from the ground and flushed the toilet. Apparently morning sickness and sore boobs were only two of the perks I'd enjoy while pregnant. When I walked out, Tina was perched on the countertop, shooting me a sympathetic look. _

"_Sam is going to be excited. Over the moon excited." _

"_I know…but I want to tell him my own way. He's always going out of his way to make things romantic for us." _

_Tina sighed happily, "I love Mike's abs…but he's never stripped for me." _

"_Girl, you can seriously never tell anyone about that." _

"_I won't. I'll just dream about it." She winked cheekily and touched Mercedes' hand. _

"_I'll help. However you want to tell him. I'll help." _

_Mercedes' eyes filled with tears as she nodded. _

"_Are you sure he'll be excited?" _

"_Duh! A little piece of you and probably the dorkiest pieces of him? He's going to be over the moon. But promise me. No Na'vi names. Or Dr. Who names. Or Star Trek names." _

_Mercedes grinned, "My husband is such a geek. But damn is he fine." _

"I'm pregnant."

"Sam, I'm pregnant."

"Sam…we're expecting."

"Welcome home, baby daddy."

"I'm with child."

"The good news is, no more condoms. The better news is, I'm pregnant."

"WE'RE PREGNANT!"

"I'm having a baby."

I groaned as I reapplied my lipstick. How was I ever going to tell the love of my life that I was going to suddenly have _two_ loves in my life? I checked my watch and nibbled on some soda crackers nervously. I was due at the bar in fifteen minutes and my stomach was flipping.

Suddenly I was glad that I had a job where I could be creative. When I walked into the studio after finding out, every one was excited to help me surprise Sam with the news. Especially Artie.

"_It will be a production unlike any other. I'll call in favors. We'll get Patti Labelle." _

"_Artie…I just want to surprise him with a music number. Something he'll always remember." _

"_Fine. We'll recreate the 'I Love Lucy' episode. But I still think it would be better with baby cherubs and Patti Labelle." _

I shook my head, thinking of Artie's persistence. When I walked into the bar tonight, the music would swell, Finn would hand off the mike and I would sing my heart out. Hopefully Sam would be surprised.

Despite all of my planning, I couldn't help but feel like Sam suspected something. I had been avoiding him a little, anxious and worried that I would blow the surprise before it as time. I felt guilty, especially because Sam had been parading around the house in sexy costumes- taunting me with his abs at every turn. _So tempting._ My house was turning into a goddamn strip club, but I secretly loved it. I popped a tater tot into my mouth and chewed slowly, praying to anyone who would listen to grant me a reprieve from the morning sickness that had been plaguing me before twirling my wedding ring nervously.

This would work out.

It had to.

-M & S-

**Sam**

I wiped down the bar for the fifteenth time tonight and anxiously watched the door. After laying down some pressure on Finn, he completely spilled the beans. Mercedes was going to sneak in and sing to me, in front of our entire bar.

_A baby. Holy shit. _Panic flooded me. Mercy still yelled at me about picking up my socks off of the floor. And I watched cartoons. Ok, anime, but still.

"Dude, if you polish the bar any more the varnish is going to wear off. Chill the fuck out." Puck grabbed the bar towel from my hand and punched my shoulder.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"You're kidding me with this shit, right?" I watched as his eyebrow quirked up and rolled my eyes.

"I can barely work the dishwasher in the back. Does anyone here really think I can handle a kid?" A few regulars at the bar laughed quietly and shook their heads. I gestured to them and shrugged.

"Dude, I know we swore that we would never go here but I did not throw my perfectly sculpted body over your scrawny, white chicken legs to let you pussy out when the girl of your dreams tells you she's having your baby."

I paled. Puck was right. He risked his life so I could have exactly what I was freaking out about. There would be a perfect combination of Mercedes and me running around the world in nine months. A little boy with a crazy throwing arm and Mercedes' chocolate eyes (who would know exactly how to pick up the ladies because of his stud father). He had always wanted children and Mercedes was his soul mate. They could face _anything_. Absolutely anything- as long as they were together.

"What if I have a girl?"

Puck shuddered and said, "Then you're fucked, man. Any girl with a fine ass like the one Mercedes has and you're going to be running off boys with a shot gun until she gets married."

"My daughter is never getting married. Like, ever."

"As long as I get to be her hot uncle, I'm down to help. Finn and I can get all Agent Orange on her first date."

I grinned and nodded before the lights suddenly dropped and music lilted softly through the air. This was it. Mercedes stepped into the spotlight, and I could plainly see how nervous she was. I raked my eyes up and down her body, appreciating her deep emerald dress that clung to each of her curves deliciously. I had missed her. And the fact that she had gone through all of this to make sure I remembered this moment for the rest of my life meant the world to me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your night ladies and gentleman but I have a special message for my husband. Sam, honey…I haven't had the right words lately. In fact, I've had all the wrong ones. I've been so nervous to share my surprise that I forgot the most important thing…that we can handle anything as long as we're together." She smiled and nodded at…Artie, who began playing the song that I had been anxiously awaiting all day.

_Were having a baby, my baby and me…  
>You'll read it in Winchell's<br>That we're adding a limb to our family tree_

_We're pushing our carriage  
>How proud I will be<br>There's nothing like marriage  
>Ask your mother and father and they'll agree<em>

_He'll have toys, baby clothes  
>she'll know she's come to the right house<br>By and by, when he grows  
>Maybe she'll live in the White House<em>

_Our future gets brighter  
>But definitely<br>We're having a baby  
>We're having a baby<br>We're having a baby  
>My baby and meeeeeeeeeeee…<em>

As Mercedes' beautiful voice trailed off, I reached up and wiped some tears from my face. I jumped over the bar and walked over the stage, oblivious to the applause and cat calls- all I could see was my beautiful wife. When I hopped onto the stage, I stood in front of her and place my hands on either side of her face.

"A baby, huh?"

She nodded, biting her lip nervously, and tried to speak. I cut her off and said, "I've never, in all of my life, been happier."

Tears welled in her eyes and as they spilled over, I wiped them away with my thumb.

I grabbed the mike and said, "Ladies and Gentleman, my gorgeous, insanely talented wife and I are having a BABY!"

I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her passionately. I heard a loud pop and saw Artie wheeled on the stage with a confetti cannon, grinning wildly. Glitter rained down on us as I pulled Mercy closer and kissed her again.

"A baby."

"A baby." Mercedes' smile was beautiful as she twined her hand in mine.

I scooped her up, waving to our audience, before heading for the exit.

"Baby, where are we going? I told Finn and Tina we would have some celebratory Apple Cider."

"Mercy, it's been two weeks. We're going to go _celebrate_. Are you ready Mercedes Evans?"

She grinned and nodded, "Why Mr. Evans, I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
